far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
World Building Session 01
Back to the Episode list. Stream starts with Acheron Rho Timeline building. Timestamps after the questions are for the Twitch VOD. !Adams Youtube |- | |'Adams Twitch' |} Is the prince of House Crux married or betrothed? (1:16:15) * No not yet - sector’s most eligible bachelor * If they take the throne, even more desired by all the Houses that aren’t Crux * Prince will be allowed to have imperial consorts, concubines, all that Can you give us some details about the prince? (1:17:23) * No one knows anything except he’s perfect in every way * Bioengineered to be super hot and charming * Stick up his ass * We don’t know him too well * Like JFK but a bit more lawful * Most people like him, probably Is membership in the CoHR illegal? Is there a meaningful distinction between heresy and crime? (1:18:32) * We’re beyond heresy * Not a real church as far as High Church thinks * Allowed to be legitimate, both coexist in a lot of systems * Culture/system dependant * Harder to get a job, embarrassing for family * Not really a threat for the High Church * High Church can declare it a threat depending on Faction Turns Have the synths ever shown signs of rebellion? (1:20:27) * Yes but we’d call them “malfunctions”, like beta-testing * Now we “know” it wasn’t due to artificials being that way, it was because House Cygnus planned to use them * Rebellion was gun misfire, but Cygnus covered it * Cygnus “fixed” them ;))) At any point, were synths trained to navigate starships? (1:21:36) * Yes * You can make super smart synths, like mentats * Trained to be navigators - map reading more than anything * Probaby point of contention for Vela: should we allow that? Maybe not? * Only a minority of Vela was willing to work with synths. How does synth biology differ significantly from ordinary biology? (1:23:30) * Barely even different * Blade runner synth/westworld host * Have to kill them to know for sure * Serial numbers somewhere in the brain, otherwise perfect humans * Gene-engineered to not get sick/can hold breath/don’t need to eat * Some are able to do skin-to-battery conduction * Psychometric properties are the surest way * There’s a psychic Voight-Kampff test, but it’s very hard and not perfectly accurate * Too hot? You’re a synth (people have been murdered on these grounds) * Don’t know you’re a synth sometimes * Most synths have programming to submit to commands if a certain code word is given, but some synths have been able to bypass that What are the laws of the universe and is Crux able change them? (1:25:46) * Fuck you, you’re not the Guild * Generally, all humans are equal (except nobles are better) * Serf or not is a legal thing * Freemen only respected if they have phat duckets (like Trilliant freemen, ACRE directors) * Nobles are legally more important * You can get away with property damage but noble-to-noble murder is a huge no-no (a noble can weasel out of killing someone of lower standing) * Duels are for noble murder * Nobles get away with shit * Cannot become a noble unless you marry into a house, but that’s looked down upon * Slavery is fuck no, but serfdom - functional slavery - is A-OK Are there any past examples of House Serpens visions that have had large impacts on the fate of the Empire? (1:28:00) * SECRETSSSS * They don’t tell shit * Ain’t no narc * Their Council decides on the action taken * History has been nudged a few times but not clear how/why Were the three (formerly four) Major Houses always at the top or they just happened to gain the most power among the Houses? (1:28:58) * Like high clans and low clans in Vampire: Dark Ages * Differentiated by actual power in the universe * Number of ships, how many people belong to the house * Fornax/Vela were always important * Aquila used to be, not so much now * Crux has become important recently * Cygnus used to be but fuck ‘em * Houses can rise and fall * 2 or 3 minor houses could become major * We might discover houses as the game goes on * emperor/empress/emperox titles Are duels always about person-to-person conflict till the bloody result? How about mastery competition and shooting sports like archery? (1:30:55) * ALWAYS, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, they must be to blood either by pistol or by blade * Can duel with rocket launchers, I guess * Mech duels are a thing * Fleet duels. “Blood fleets” existed, dogfights too. * Fists also, but it’s for plebs kind of? Would Trilliant be created in ancient times or were they a newer company rising up to the need for luxury items? (1:31:58) * ACRE deals with big picture, Trill does small and cute Can we talk about terraformers and worldbuilding? To what extent can we terraform or build worlds? (1:32:25) * Pretech - lost to us currently * If they learn that then probs triangle * Many worlds are result of terraforming, or terraforming falling apart How illegal are Pyxis illicit maps? If Crux manages to find and raid a meeting and find these maps, how bad would the fallout be? (1:33:11) * Only Vela cares about them but they’d never use them for trade, which is all that matters * Following them is signing a death warrant 9/10 times * Crux doesn’t give a f * Vela could convince Crux if they wanted * It’s illegal in the same way as not fastening a seatbelt is illegal * You’re crazy and it’s bad for you and the rest of the empire How important is religion in the everyday life of an average life of a citizen? Do most people go to church and listen to sermons? (1:34:23) * Yes * Individuals vary if they believe in the Faith * All imperial holidays are church * Crux-mas and birth of emperox * Build into civilisation When Pyxis split from Vela, they wouldn’t have been considered a House, right? In which case, who and when officially recognized them? (1:35:29) * Friends in the council, doing favours * “Fuck you we’re not a house” - Pyxis * Could very well have been Vela being “just go pls” * Not aggressive/angry, just you’ll fail but whatever * You can decide that Have there been any other Houses which have been removed or merged with other Houses? (1:36:53) * Yes 100% * Fluid structure - families * Some new, some forever * There was a lot of confused history * Other origin ships * Splits, buildings could happen Do UPC insurgents and revolutionaries or whatever exist on the planets of the noble Houses, or pretty much only on outside planets? (1:37:49) * Everywhere * Revolution is in the hearts of men * Worker rebellion/rebellion of intelligentsia, both * Political scientists in Triangulum can be secretly fomenting revolution * Spirit of rebellion Were there any colony ships that made it to Acheron Rho but failed hard enough they never became noble Houses? (1:38:55) * Yeah, definitely What drove the split between Vela and Pyxis? How far developed are Pyxis to make their way into the unknown? (1:39:10) * Pyxis left Vela because they used to be explorers and now they’re booooring * Vela reunited us and fixed the scream way back when * Now they’re just the navigators and won’t allow deviance * Choke hold on travel * Pyxis is smallest of the Houses * “Vela is Brujah, Pyxis is true Brujah” * Rogue navigators DIE (rip) * How navigation works in SWN: distance by number of jumps does not necessarily correspond with actual physical distance * Pyxis is like “A-B-C… maybe we can go from A to C directly”, but more often it’s just jump-DED * Or sometimes they discover a lost system and they’re like “what the fuck is this planet?!” * House Pyxis wants more, they want to find faster, better routes What was the crusade against the xenos like? (1:45:21) * We don’t use the word “xeno”; take that WH40K shit and leave it at the door, they’re aliens * Wasn’t really a crusade * Don’t know what they were? They will be introduced and explored in-game * Let Adam surprise you :mathsquadLewd: At a point there was mention that during times of the Empire there was an Aquilan ruler, and there was no ruler ever elected from Fornax. Not asking for a specific timeline of succession but did Serpens have some kind of precog ruler at any point in history? (1:46:38) * Nope * Serpens has served the emperors will * Second in command, not leadership material * Not immoral, but they just serve and care about more important things than power * Maybe now! Who was the Blood Eagle? (1:47:50) * Blood eagle was a fucko * A dude with a vision * Had a plan to unite humanity under the banner of warrrr * Alexander the great, Julius Caesar, Josef Stalin, Hitler? * Can also be a lady * Different view now than when they were there Has there ever been a coup? Has an emperox ever been assassinated? (1:49:38) * Not until now * Emperox has a special position - semi divine * Murdering them is a crime against the soul of humanity * You killed Jesus Serpens UGH * What do we do with Serpens??? Technically they committed the most extreme act of imperial treason possible * By law their house should be disbanded and they should be cast out with their planet seized by Eridanus * Crux is being asked to look the other way * Someone will need to declare something * Church declares not illegal but Crux says fuck you, possibly * Church turns out Serpens but then they have no heart for what must be done and then also bad times * Serpens has limited time - no step pls Did the Prism Network exist before the Scream or did they form post-Scream? (1:52:24) * After * Good job making everyone forget that you were a Blood Eagle intelligence committee Regarding synthetics, are they similar to the kind of thing you’d see in the Fallout setting? Are they part-biological? If I stab the synth in the hand, would it bleed? (1:53:23) * Yeah, someone could’ve married a synth and didn’t know * Synths can’t have babies * Maybe they thought they were impotent * Died like humans, buried like humans We’d like to know more about the previous Emperox and the time right before everyone turned on Cygnus. What were the Emperox’s pronouns? Did they have heirs? How did they rule? What was the general opinion of nobility and non-nobility toward the throne before Crux and Serpens took action? (1:54:18) * Everyone LOVED them * They brought us into the new age, you could fuck robots and it’d be fine * Entire factories of synths to serve * Didn’t have to manual labour stuff, you could save up for a crappy synth * Everyone’s life was bettered through synth labor * Then the emperor was a sucker, what a disgrace * Blame thrown everywhere: Cygnus for conspiring to kill us, Triangulum for developing synths, Serpens for not seeing it coming, Crux for making them legal Is there a distinction between Imperial legions and the equivalent of the Imperial navy? Are they simply combined? (1:56:15) * Legions - run by aquila and best warriors - serve emperox * Legions can include navies * They get dope gear * Learned from Blood Eagle * Are they as cool as they used to be? Opinions vary. Many of them were synths * Mercs are pretty cool too now * Aquila are knights - ancient and beloved * Deathless are scary cool badasses who smoke and ride bikes Are clones considered the same as synths? If so, does a cloned organ replacement make you a synth? (1:58:15) * Whole-body replacement is hella illegal * There’s no brain transfer technology * Nobles too arrogant to clone, just have a kid * Cloning never really happened as a mainstream thing * Blood is about breeding, not copying * Babies are the Hot New (old) Thing * Cloned organs are a thing Category:Lore Category:History